The present invention generally relates to a weather resistant air conditioner cover that shields an air condition unit (ground or window unit) from humidity, sun, rain, melting snow, melting ice and debris. More particularly, the present invention relates to an air conditioner cover top face and assembled sides that are modular and assemble on site.